Annie's return
by Xlight-yagamix
Summary: Annie breaks out of her crystal prison and visits Eren he realizes that he's in love with her what will he do when he is branded a traitor and is hunted by his "friends" I'm really bad at this description thing ErenXAnnie
1. Chapter 1

Annie knew it was a mistake the moment she created the crystal prison around herself all she could do was wait for it to collapse so the soldiers could take her to some undisclosed location where she would be tortured and experimented on they would find out exactly what makes her tick then use that against her. She didn't blame Eren for what he did it was self defense she had attacked him, killed his team and now she was going to be punished. Two days later her worst nightmare became reality the crystal began to crack the soldiers hadn't noticed it yet this was her only chance she waited for the crystal to weaken some more before kicking it and breaking what was left the soldiers wee dumbstruck and couldn't react as fast as she could she ran out the door going through dozens of corridors until she found a decent hiding place it was an unlit room with ancient looking pots and odd metal works hidden around she found a pot large enough for her to fit in got in and hid there until the guards had finished searching the room .

Later that day

Eren was going for a walk around the wall when he heard gunshots he rushed over thinking it was a titan attack but what he saw when he got there was even more surprising a scared looking Annie Leonhardt ran towards him she was trying to apply pressure to the bullet holes in the side of her stomach. She ran past him guards in pursuit he received news later that she had disappeared down an alleyway and vanished.

He went back to his quarters and when he got there he found Annie lying on the bed in a coma like state. He didn't know what to do should he report her to Levi or take care of her here he eventually decided not to report her yet. He drew a sword and slowly approached the unmoving Annie. As soon as he woke her up she did the strangest thing she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

The shock made him drop the sword in surprise he wondered why she wasn't moving until he realized she had fainted again. He carefully lifted her off his shoulder and placed her in his closet arranging his jackets and stuff to cover her while still allowing her to breath. He fell to sleep thinking about her the next day he had to go to training Zoë Hange was there recording his process like he was some creature from another world. When he got back he opened the door Annie was sitting on his bed looking at a picture he had of his family back from when they were whole before his mother died and father left. She looked up at him and says "You didn't do anything weird while I was asleep did you?" Annie asked Eren blushed a little "Ugh you did didn't " she yelled getting angry Eren regaining his composure said "No I would never!" "If anyone was doing weird things it was you what with the hugs and kisses!" Eren said mockingly. Annie's face was turning bright red and for a second Eren thought she may actually kill him. "Anyway give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in to captain Levi right now" Eren threatened . "Because I can teach you how to use your titan power you could harden your skin like me, have armor like the armored titan and grow as big as the colossal titan but I can't teach you if i'm in a prison cell or in these walls." "How do I know I can trust you?" Eren asked cautionately . "Because I have a promise I need to keep before I can return home." Eren could tell she wasn't going to answer anymore questions so he decided to give them a rest for the night. But without them knowing Jean had been listening in on their conversation from outside the room. He ran as fast as he could to the captains room and filled him in on what he had heard. The captain ordered squad Levi to go after then and subdue but not kill Eren he said they were allowed to kill Annie if they wanted.

They went to Erens room and kicked down the door swords and guns at the ready but by the time they got there Eren and Annie had already left. The window was open and his 3D maneuver gear was missing in the distance they saw his silhouette carrying Annie off they put up pursuit until they lost sight of him. They went and hid in an old abandoned house until the dark of the night. The scouting regiment was searching for them outside the walls once the search had been called off for the night they used there remaining gas to get over the walls. They ran until the wall was out of sight they took turns shifting as titans and running to put distance between them and walls. They got to a forest with trees taller than the 15 meter class titans so they could rest safely in there. Once there Annie began training him during the day they would practice his titan abilities such as hardening skin and making a larger titan. During the night when he couldn't shift because of no sunlight they would practice his human fighting by training him with swords and hand to hand.

With Annie training him by the end of the week he could make hardened flesh appear all the way up his arm and make his titan grow up to 30 meters almost as big as Reiners. Annie was almost jealous of his skill that night he perfected the disarming technique he'd been practicing all week. He disarmed Annie and asked her " Do you remember what you told me the day we started this training?" Eren asked picking up her sword for her.

"No what did I say?" "You said that the day I disarmed you would be the day you brought me back to the Shiganshina and to the basement of my old house." Annie sighed "I never believed you'd actually be able to but unfortunately I do remember that promise, okay fine I'll take you." Eren's eyes lit up he hadn't expected her to take him. Annie jumped off a branch and transformed in midair landing in titan form she reached her hand up to his branch he jumped down landing in her hand she closed her hand around him and got into an olympic sprinter position and like a shot she was off running back to the district the entire world was a blur to Eren he saw dashes of green, blue and brown. After running like that for about a day and a half Annie came to a skidding halt. She fell out of the titans neck nearly hitting the ground before Eren caught her he laid her up against a rock out of view from the titans. He then noticed that he was right outside Shiganshina should he wait for Annie to wake up or go alone by himself. It was then that he say the blonde smiling titan walking in the distance he knew what he had to do. He covered Annie's body with a blanket then began sprinting towards the blonde titan ducking down to evade a deviant titan dodging right and left between and around the titans making his way to the building the blonde titan was sitting on.

**This is my first fanfic there are probably lots of grammatical errors so feel free to point them out so I can fix them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I still don't own Attack on Titan as much as I wish I did D: and yes Mikasa will be in the story later.**

Chapter 2

The closer Eren got the angrier he got he jumped up at the titan with a quick slash of his swords he cut the titans ankle once he got it's attention it turned to him still smiling. Eren looked the titan right in the eyes and said "I made a promise I'll kill them I said i'll kill them all and now I will. He bit his thumb the way he does and was transformed into his titan fueled by rage he gave the titan a crystallized uppercut eyes glowing titan Eren roared waking Annie from her sleep she got up and began stumbling over to him when a 15 meter class began approaching her "Ugh I really don't have time for you right now she said in her emotionless voice. She got to her feet drew her swords and began running to the titan diving to the left at the last second so the titan punched the wall while it was trying to get his wrist free Annie was climbing up his back and the moment it got it's hand free it's neck went flying away and it collapsed motionless on the floor. She looked through the broken gate Eren was still beating the shit out of the blonde titan but he didn't notice all the other titans coming behind him she started running towards him luckily for her all the titans were ignoring her and going for him she stubbed her toe but that combined with the pain left from the last transformation was enough to trigger her transforming titan Annie ran towards Eren taking out a few titans as she ran once he turned around and noticed the other titans crowding behind him he stopped beating the blonde smiling titan pressed his back against Annies and they stood back to back fighting off the onslaught of titans.

They stood victorious over the piles of dead decaying titans all who remained were running away from the duo even the blonde titan who's leg had now recovered was trying to run "You think you can run from me!" yelled Eren somehow speaking in his titan form he quickly caught up with the blonde titan grabbing it's hair and pulling it back then using a low kick to knock it off it's feet. He then jumped on it shoving his crystal arm right through the titans neck then he beat the titans body to pulp after that Eren crawled out of his titan and began beating the titans remains Annie walked up "Geez what did that guy do to you?" Annie asked "Th-this bastard is the one that killed my mother." Annie didn't know what to do she hadn't been trained for this all she could do was crouch down and hug the boy she remembered how she had felt when her mother had died if not for her father and Reiner she probably would have gone insane." Eventually Eren decided it was time to leave and go looking for his basement they went the rest of the way in silence partly because any conversation never got anywhere and partly because they didn't want to alert any remaining titans to their location. After going all around the district twice they finally found it after removing the rubble from on top Eren was about to insert the key when doubts started crossing his mind like what if these aren't the answers he was looking for, what if it was empty, could it have collapsed in on itself? His hand began shaking eventually Annie helped him hold still by holding his hand as he did it. He entered and it was nothing like what he had expected there were books placed on shelves around the room and a pair of swords hanging on the wall Eren grabbed a bag and began stuff in as many books as he could into it without damaging them. Annie curled up on the floor and went to sleep Eren had another plan he began reading everything he could anything to hint at the location of his father he made the mistake of reading a journal called experiment 008. It detailed an experiment that could turn a normal human into what it referred to as a "super-titan" by injecting them with a mixture of titan blood and human blood along with some other chemicals Eren didn't recognize it then had a drawing of his titan form as what it should look like when the "super-titan" transformed it looked like Eren's titan exactly, it was then that he realized he was experiment 008 his father had given him the power through his experiments. He dropped the book in shock he had been a human at birth but his fathers experimenting had made him into the monster he was but if he was experiment 008 who were the other experiments Eren wondered to himself. He read on and discovered secrets that would get him killed if the monarchy ever found out he knew.

The king wasn't really the king he was just there for show the real people controlling things were some rich family controlling things from the background. After reading through the experiments he couldn't believe the atrocities his father had done experimenting on his sick patients it was terrible and he would pay for what he did it was then that the truth dawned on Eren he was a monster and an experiment. The only other experiments that interested him were experiment 010 which was his fathers last recorded experiment it was extremely vague it seemed before the attack his father had been trying to turn himself into what he called an "Alpha Titan" and experiment 001 which gave him chills thinking about he had been with another woman before Erens mom one by the name of Juli Leonhart apparently he had experimented on his daughter Annie and created the first experimental titan shifter but she hadn't gained the "super-titan" mixture just the regular titan one. Apparently she had killed her mother and to stop her from going crazy his father had erased her memory and given her fake ones in which soldiers had done it. If it was the same Annie as the one curled in a ball across the room he didn't think he should tell her just yet. "Annie" he said shaking her to wake her up she got up annoyed with the rude awakening.

As they left the basement Eren signaled for her to slow down she poked her head out and saw survey corps member running by the door "Damn looks like that titan fight earlier attracted some unwanted attention" they ducked back down and planned to hide in the basement until it all was over and the survey corps left. But unknown to them Jean was in a curious mood and upon seeing the open basement decided to have a poke in when he went inside he walked over to the research on the table when he looked down he saw a blade made of titan crystal at his throat. "Don't move or I'll cut your throat," Said a voice that Jean knew but couldn't remember who it was." Then it dawned on him "Eren is that you?" Eren sounded more mature with a deeper and colder voice what had happened to him after leaving Jean could only wonder. "Turn around slowly" Eren said Jean did as he asked Eren had a dead serious face he also looked slightly insane" Then he saw Annie standing against the wall Jean couldn't hold himself back anymore seeing her made him angry "EREN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BITCH IT'S BECAUSE OF HER THAT MARCO AND OUR FRIENDS DIED HOW HAVE YOU NOT KILLED HER YET!" Annie swiftly put a blade at his throat "Your yelling has alerted the scouting regiment to our location Eren we're taking Jean hostage!" She said getting excited "Geez you don't need to be so excited about it" said Eren. They took him out of the basement making sure to lock the door behind them a blade still at his neck once they got out and went into the open they were quickly surrounded by the survey corps "I've thought of you as lots of things Eren but I never would have taken you for a traitor" Jean said. Everyone kept their distance not wanting to get any closer as to not risk Jeans life it hurt Eren so many people that he had been friends with looking at him as though he was the enemy. All these elite soldiers swords and guns pointed at him then…there was Sasha eating a sandwich not even paying attention to anything happening. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Attack on titan or the characters even though I wish I did.**

There was a standoff that felt like forever to Eren still holding his old friend Jean hostage. Annie yelled "Now!" Eren threw Jean like a sac of potatoes at the survey corps Annie skidded to a stop in front crystallizing her arm and blocking all the bullets while fighting off three survey corps members with the other. Once Eren was a safe distance she turned and ran after him. She easily caught up with him he obviously wasn't used to running long distances in human form. "When did you learn to do that in your human form?" Eren asked looking at her crystal arm "I didn't know I could until just then" "wait so you didn't know that you could block the bullets, what were you planning to do take the bullets for me!" Eren yelled getting angry at her reckless behavior. Annie began turning bright red and said "maybe," Eren skidded to a halt "Annie you have to promise me you'll never do something like that for me ever again." Annie stopped a few feet ahead and said "Is this really the time for this!"

They ran in silence until they got to the gate once they had exited Annie went titan and hardened her skin the wall seemed to reach out attaching to her and once it attached it bonded with her flesh the missing areas filling themselves in after it was completely filled it spat Annie out on the other side of the wall with Eren. They got two of the survey corps horses and rode off after two days they got to the roughly made treehouse they had worked on over the last few weeks. "Did you notice we're being followed?" Eren asked Annie. "Yes I did and I have a plan I'll explain once we get back to the base," Eren nodded and kept following her once they got back there Annie whispered the plan to him. The person following them was still there they pretended not to notice that he was there. As the follower got closer he began hearing a voice, Annie's voice. "Okay Eren so remember in two weeks us and the shifter liberation army will attack wall rose and kill the king we'll start by sending the three colossal titans to knock down the wall then have armored titans go barreling in taking out the next wall, oh and whoever you are hiding outside the door turn around slowly" The person their did as Annie told but there was nobody their. "Now turn around again," he did it and Eren was standing there with his crystal swords pointed at the soldiers throat "So let's see who this elite soldier they send after us is" he pulled down the hood upon seeing the soldiers face Eren and Annie both gasped it was Sasha with a half eaten sandwich in her mouth.

She was avoiding eye contact and kept silent as they tied her down they decided to think on what to do with her overnight. Around midnight they heard a scream it was Sasha's they knew it they saw a giant clawed hand holding her and two glowing pale green eyes. It plopped Sasha in its mouth like she was candy licking it's lips. "B-but that's impossible titans can't move during the night even the most lively titans would have collapsed by now and we can't shift either." Annie's knees were trembling the thing was at least as big as the colossal titan if not bigger. She collapsed the beasts eyes began to glow Annie stood up as if in a trance and began walking towards the beast. Eren ran forward grabbing her and pulling her back avoiding her punches she was crying something about serving her master and how she loved the titan. Upon closer inspection her eyes had changed to the same color of the beasts she was being possessed or something Eren locked her in a room she was pounding on the door trying to get out. The titan was still there Eren approached it "If you're going to take one of us prisoner or as your dinner make it me," The titan laughed "ah human compassion most curious indeed," "Y-you can talk," Eren stuttered the beasts eyes began to glow the ominous green color again Eren expected to start walking towards it like Annie had but instead the creature just stood there staring at him when all of a sudden its nose began bleeding it did a half scream half roar he heard Annie screaming in unison with the titan he ran over to Annie's room she was having a strange spasm on the floor with bloody tears streaking down her pale white face she also had a nosebleed similar to the titan's. "You you can't be ….. The coordinate." The beast said "This isn't over" and ran off in the direction of the walls. Eren tried to wipe the blood off her face but she was bleeding out so fast that he was running out of paper to wipe it off Eren knew that there was only one place she may be able to get the medical treatment she needed, wall rose.

He waited with her until the sun began to rise then went titan he grabbed Annie and ran for the wall he made it there by daybreak he felt a cannon ball hit his arm but it didn't bother him at all he crawled up the wall missing an arm and once he was inside he used his remaining to cover the nape of his neck by crystallizing it. He crawled over the second wall avoiding the cannonballs making sure not to step on anybody as he ran for the final wall. Mikasa landed on his shoulder and as he was about to swat her off she grabbed his ear and whispered "Are you really so far gone that you would kill your own sister Eren," his hand stopped a foot from her face and he kept running, re-covering his neck. As he got close to his destination he stopped sliding the final 300 feet before coming to a stop and spitting Annie out in front of the door titan Eren knelt down and put on the saddest and most innocent face on that he could as a titan a nurse ran out screaming when she saw Eren she stood there looking at him after staring at each other for a few seconds she looked down at Annie then back at Eren "What do you want mr. titan?" the confused nurse asked. He looked at Annie's body and the doctor seemed to understand "You want me to treat her?" Eren nodded. The doctor grabbed the body and started feeling for a pulse and checking for signs of breathing. "She's still alive but barely I'll see what I can do" the doctor grabbed under her arms and began dragging her into the building Eren just sat there as the military police began stabbing at his neck there swords would all break before they managed to make a dent on his hand all he cared about now was Annie's safety.

As the doctor dragged the girls body into the hospital the other doctors were questioning her motives and panicking "OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP" everyones eyes were on her "That titan out there came charging over here like a maniac to ask for our help in saving this girl and he has shown that he has intelligence so it is possible he has feelings for her and as doctors it is our duty to help her also I don't want to think what that titan would do to us if we don't save her!" The other doctors began getting up ordering something to move her on and doing all kinds of checks on her. After an hour the nurse left to see if the titan was still out there upon opening the door the doctor saw something that would haunt her forever there were at least 100 dead military police members with their blood splattered all over the hospitals walls and the pavement outside but the titan appeared to be dead lying there. A young boy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door "Looking at them just makes it worse out of sight out of mind I always say" the boy had a hood up so all she could see was his face his eyes were the same green as the titans her thoughts were interrupted by a soldier running in and saying "Captain Ackerman there has been a breach in wall Maria "Goodbye Eren" she said as she left the young boy Eren said "why don't you let the others handle it and stay here we haven't had much time to catchup." The older sister said "Unlike you I have an oath to keep to the military and the people of these walls" she said not even hiding her spite. The nurse could sense a lot of tension between the two as soon as the older sister left she asked Eren "Family troubles what is she angry because you didn't join the military like her?" "No, I used to be a dog of the military like her." Eren said glumly "Oh so judging by what she said you must be a deserter right?" "No, I'm worse than a deserter," "So you used to be in the military but aren't anymore and you're not a deserter then what did you do?" "Treason" Eren replied "I am the titan that was out there earlier now take me to see Annie." The nurse could tell he was telling the truth and took him to her room the doctors were binding up her wounds and force-feeding her some medicine. "She has sustained a concussion she may wake up with minor memory loss and due to the loss of blood she will need to stay in the hospital for at least a week." "don't worry once she wakes up she'll be better in a few hours, thank you for your help, all of you." Annie's eyes began to flutter open she groaned something about tacos and sat up grabbing her stitches and screaming in pain. The doctors held her down telling her to calm down. She eventually calmed but then the earthquakes struck.

**Authors note: Wow two posts in one day don't expect this all the time i just had way to much time at school yesterday so I managed to finish this!**


	4. Note to readers

_Authors note: _Hello readers, furries, fanboys etc. I enjoy writing this and want to continue to write it but I am having some trouble in school and at home right now so I will not be able to post stories very often until I catch up with work this isn't dead just put on hold until I catch up at school and stuff. Anyways AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


	5. Chapter something or other

_Authors note: Still don't own attack on titan or the characters blah blah blah anyways ON WITH THE STORY!_

Chapter 4

Mikasa was flying over too the wall Maria dodging around buildings with the 3D maneuver gear once she got closer she saw that there was one titan leading the charge a titan covered in hair it had brownish-greenish hair it was larger than the colossal titan and just walked right into the walls before they collapsed it had arms reaching down to its knees using them to swat away the military police and survey corps. As Mikasa passed by trying to get behind it, it grabbed her by her jacket it looked her in the face and began investigating her he then dangled her above his mouth and dropped her down his throat swallowing her whole. As Mikasa fell down and landed in the titans stomach she just let herself sink knowing this was the end but when she looked up she saw dismembered arms and various other body parts lying all around its stomach she nearly threw up from disgust. She looked down and saw one of her team mates Sasha dead her eyes open a look of fear on her face. She closed her eyes giving up then she remembered the promise she had made to Eren when she thought he was dead in Trost district the promise where she promised to never give up. She swam over to the side of its stomach and began punching the first punch did nothing second punch nothing she began feeling light headed from lack of air but with the third punch her fist burst through as she pulled it back all of the bodies and stomach acids began flowing out she passed out from lack of oxygen.

When she woke up she was on the floor Eren's titan had blue flames coming out of it he also seemed to have gained more muscle. The colossal titan was on the floor its neck being crushed by the beast titans foot the armored titan was struggling to get up. Eren began charging grabbing some hair on the back of the beast titans head he pulled it off the colossal titan and threw it into the wall Armin flew over to Mikasa and began inspecting her wounds. Eren was putting up a good fight but the beast titan would win because of it's larger size and less wounds. Eren stood and began taunting the beast titan it charged at him with a punch aimed for his face just as Mikasa thought it was over Eren grabbed the creatures hand with a super human speed the creature tried to pull away but Eren had a firm grip and it couldn't pull away then its hair caught fire and the creature started thrashing about biting Erens titan hand off then proceeding to kick him in the face sending him flying into the wall.

It was about to crush his neck and Eren with it. Its foot went down and crushed the neck. Mikasa whimpered knowing that Eren could not have survived that. The creature had a look of pain on its face. Blue flames came pouring out from beneath its foot engulfing the creature. It crashed through the wall and ran off into the distance the survey corps had suffered too many casualties to pursue it. Eren remained nobody could get close the blue flames burned anyone who got close Eren was just standing there in the middle of the flames untouched. One person was closer than the rest unbothered by the flames Mikasa got closer with Armins help a demonic voice was speaking "I'll kill them I'll kill them all." Mikasa realized it was Annie who was the person getting dangerously close to him. Eren's eyes were glowing bright blue and flames were flying out of his hands. Annie yelled to him "I'm part titan are you going to kill me too if so than get it over with!" Eren in his demonic voice said "So be it." A maniacal smile crossed his face everyone was paralyzed with fear. A snake of flames went flying towards Annie and wrapped her up so she couldn't move. Eren was about to burn her when he fell on the ground grabbing his head back in his normal voice he screamed the flames died down a little and the snakes disappeared he was covered in ashes. Annie ran over to him having recovered before everyone else and started shaking him to wake him up. Jean was also there checking for breathing and a pulse when Eren wouldn't wake up Annie slapped him and he got up. Instead of the speech Mikasa would have given hugging him and saying something along the lines of "Don't worry me Eren I thought I lost you." Annie just said "Geez you dumbass what have I told you about your titan powers if you can't control them don't use then honestly sometimes I think you're completely hopeless." Eren turned red then after realizing she was joking they laughed Annie extended a hand to help him up. Annie and Eren ran off dodging around soldiers and eventually disappearing very few saw it through all the smoke from the fires Hange was hugging Erens titan form like a new toy.

Once they got a fair way from the walls Eren looked back and asked "Do you think they'll be okay." Annie smiled back and said "With people like Erwin and Mikasa their they'll be just fine this comforted Eren a little and without further hesitation they ran off.

_Another authors note: Sorry it was so short I kinda rushed this one anyways remember for every comment you leave Eren kills another titan help us kill all titans by leaving your review!_


End file.
